


Too tired to care

by tasibi



Series: Things you said when you were drunk and when you were sober [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Texting, Its 3 am, M/M, Tired Lance, drunk keith, jesus take the wheel, save me., whats sleep?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Lance is so exaughsted, he is so close to falling asleep, until a certain somebody texts him, not entirely sober while he says some things he may not admit true while sober.





	Too tired to care

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 AM, help me

Lance lay on his back on the mattress of his bed, the wood slightly creaking as he softly inhaled each breath. He lay there, not fully awake, which wad obvious by the way his eyelids were a hair away from shutting, he was exhausted, yet he couldn't sleep. The brunette rolled onto his stomach and winced a bit when the light of his phone turned on.

_Its like, 2:38AM, who could it be?_

Lance grasped the iPhone and clicked the "Messages" button, then swiping so he could see who had contacted him, it was Keith.

But definitely not a sober Keith.

* * *

 

**Mullet:**

LAncshh.. you awaK!

**PerfectBeing:**

Keith, it's 2:42 AM in the morning, go the fuck to bed.

**Mullet:**

Oka, I I  _Oyasumi_ Lamp, Love you

**Lance:**

Keith, you are drunk and... I love you too I guess....But the rivalry is still strong!

**Lance:**

hahah...

**Mullet:**

Shuiow saysh we r here'

**Lance:**

Okay! Buenos Noches!

* * *

Lance quickly turned of the phone, exaughstion finally setting in, he curled around a pillow that he placed between his legs, totally not imagining Keith being the pillow, yeah...

But he was too tired to think on the messages too much other than  _Blackmail Material_ and  _He said he loves me._

His brain seemed to like to dwell on the latter a lot since the words "Love you" responded in his head, and since he was so tired he ignored his brain conjuring up fantasies of cuddles, that right, he was just to tired to care about it.

But that's alright.

He could deal with it in the morning 

Newsflash: He couldn't.

* * *

 

 

 

 


End file.
